Boris
Russia |role = * Anti-infantry * Anti-structure |useguns = * Modified AKM * Laser designator |tier = 3 |hp = * 500 in Archetype * 800 in Bleed Red |armortype = Flak |speed = * 9 in Archetype * 6 in Bleed Red |sight = * 8 in Archetype * 9 in Bleed Red |cost = |groundattack = * 110 (AKM) ** 220% vs. Basic/Animal ** 210% vs. Flak ** 110% vs. Plate/Cyborg ** 100% vs. Drone ** 70% vs. Light ** 60% vs. Medium/Harvester ** 50% vs. Heavy * (laser designator) |cooldown = * 20 frames (1.3 in-game seconds) (AKM) * 60 frames (4 in-game seconds) (laser designator) |range = * 9.5 (AKM) ** 7 in Archetype * 12 (laser designator) |ability = Laser designator marks targets for a tactical nuclear airstrike by 2 X-MiGs * The X-MiGs take 50 frames (3.3 in-game seconds) to enter the map once called in |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * +2 X-MiGs * -50% X-MiGs arrival delay |notes = * Self-healing * Uncrushable by normal vehicles * Cannot be mind-controlled and abducted * Immune to confusion rays * X-MiG stats: ** Hit points: 450 ** Armor type: Light Aircraft ** Speed: 36 (jet) ** Turn rate: 2 ** Ground attack: 1000-500 *** 100% vs. all structure armor types *** 50% vs. all vehicle armor types *** 10% vs. all infantry armor types ** Range: 9, radius 2 ** Airstrikes leave behind a small radiation field |hero = 1 |campaign = 1 }} Boris (Борис) was a field commander, elite commando and hero of Russia. Description Boris is equipped with a specially designed AKM assault rifle, which is the successor to the AK-47 that most rifle infantry wielded in the Second Great War. Due to extensive training and battlefield experience, he is very accurate and can dispatch most infantry with a single burst of fire from long range. This weapon also deals an appreciable amount of damage to vehicles. Boris is equipped with decent armor beneath his bearskin coat, allowing him to combat anti-infantry vehicles. Boris has the authority to call in a MIG airstrike upon enemy structures as well by using a target painter, causing heavy damage to the structure if not outright destroying it. Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. Boris is a respectfully strong hero unit, as well as sharing some traits with Tanya and Morales; in fact, he is the hero whom Morales is based on. Boris can quickly gun down entire squads of enemy infantry with ease, and can quickly destroy lightly armored vehicles too. In addition, Boris can call in a off map air strike on enemy structures and garrisoned buildings. The air strike is extremely powerful and can easily destroy most structures; moreover, this attack can be used from a very long range, allowing Boris to out range most defensive structures. This attack, however, comes with several weaknesses: firstly, the ability takes a long time to take effect, as the MIGs must fly to the target from off the map; secondly, Boris has to remain stationary while aiming at the target for the strike to work, leaving Boris vulnerable to attack. In addition the attacking MIGs can be shot down en route. Appearances Covert Ops * Boris appears alongside Morales in Archetype to infiltrate a disused allied Tech Center in Ukraine and recover the bodies of Volkov and Chitzkoi as the Allies are withdrawing. Once the Tech Center is found, the bodies will be loaded into a Kamaz truck, which must be driven to an evacuation point by Morales while Boris escorts it. In this mission, neither Boris nor Morales can attack buildings with MiGs, as the Soviet air force has been dismantled following their loss at the Second Great War. Both heroes must survive throughout the mission. Act One * In Bleed Red, Boris is dispatched to New York City to assist in the city's takeover. Boris is successful but is unfortunately killed in action. If Boris survives long enough, he will die in a poisonous gas explosion similar to that of a Virus' shot. In the briefing of Exist to Exit, it is revealed that Boris was poisoned by Yuri before the Soviet invasion of the US. Challenges * Boris is part of the enemy Russian forces in the Revolution Challenge, where he periodically paradrops near the entrance to the Soviet complex to attack. Trivia * In Mental Omega, Boris is all but replaced by Morales, who shares many similar abilities and a somewhat similar, if not more grim, backstory. * After his death in Act One, a statue of him was erected in Moscow, Russia which appears in the Epsilon Act Two mission The Conqueror. * Boris is the only Soviet hero who doesn't appear in Heroslayer Challenge. zh:伯瑞斯 Category:Soviet Union Category:Russia Category:Hero Category:Campaign Units Category:Infantry Category:Characters